sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Page Information Guidelines
After already learning to basics for Building Your Character Page you may begin to introduce you character to the Sidereus community. =Rules to remember before you begin.= Your Character's page should never: # Have secret information on your character or any other character/organization. # Have background information on your character that can not be obtained easily (i.e., word of mouth). #Contain information that has not been approved WORD FOR WORD by the Plot committee (i.e., sent via email to plot, approved, then placed onto the wiki page). # Contain Sidereus Lore that is not approved by the Plot committee or is otherwise invalid. # Exceed the game balance or move outside of the boundaries of the Sidereus world. Please double check on the spelling of names and words that have accents. These are required when using the word. Sidereus reserves the right to edit the information on any character page and holds the final say on any character lore. =Character's Background= T'''he advantages a hero received in their past will greaten the conflict they will encounter in their Hero's Journey. What makes a Hero is their journey, what decides the path of that journey is what the Hero has come from. Odysseus, though a hero of battle and man of many advantages, had to suffer years of turmoil because of others recognizing his greatness. And in the end he returned not as a hero holding great wealth and power, but as a wondering begger with nothing to his name. '' *'Expectable Information: When sharing your character’s background, make sure to exclude anything that would not be either of common knowledge or that you would not what other players to know. *'Modesty:' Make sure your story is modest; you had started the game at level one. Which translates in game as a character of little feats. An “epic” level one character will die at the hands of a level ten character. No matter how your backgrounds compare. (Don’t worry, as you play your character during in game events you will have plenty of time to do heroic deeds and achieve great things.) *'Plot Approved: '''This has been stated many times throughout the guides, but it is a common problem found in character backgrounds. If you have no sent the information to Plot and have gotten the "okay", then it should not be in your story let alone on your character's page. =Character's Progress/In game Events= 'I'''t is not the Hero herself that is epic, but the journey in which she partakes in. Hercules is not writen because of his strength and lineage, but because of the Labors of Hercules, the tasks he had to complete to become a legend. Alicia is no different, and though she may be called a Hero there is nothing Heroic about her until she can finish her own Hero's journey. '' By the influence of today’s media many have fallen victim to the misconception that the best part of a hero is when they have acquired all the fame, glory and wealth that would be bestowed upon then when their journey has ended. In our day and age the need for instant gratification has infected us like a virus, and threatens to spread into the creative minds of storytellers. Causing them to become lazy and loose interest in the joys of creating a story. 'When you play Sidereus play with the intension of creating your character's story as she grows in the game. ''' “A hero ventures forth from the world of common day into a region of supernatural wonder: fabulous forces are there encountered and a decisive victory is won: the hero comes back from this mysterious adventure with the power to bestow boons on his fellow man.” –The Hero with a Thousands Faces. *'Expectable Information:' Tell the story of your character's journey in the Sidereus world, share what they have been involved in and who've they've met. But remeber, if you went on a secret mission to never be discussed, then don't discuss it here. *'Modesty:' If the town was being overrun by goblins and your character fled, don't tell tales of having valiantly helped the towns people. If you fear your character being judged then don't tell us that your character fled, leave that part of the story out. *'Lieing:' Don't lie, even if it's a lie your character would tell. It can confuse the reader if they don't understand what information is in game and what information is out of game. Your character can always lie about it in game. =Additional information= You are free to add more information to your character's page. Some talk about the friends they made, others explain their character's personality in more depth. Whatever it is your choose to do, remember to keep it appropriate, modest, and Sidereus realistic. Category:Tutorials